


Injured

by Ladygreenleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injured bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygreenleaf/pseuds/Ladygreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching TV when this hit.</p><p>During battle Bilbo gets injured and Thorin freaks. (Horrible summary I know not very good at them) kudos and comments welcome. Also a few years after Erebor is reclaimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also I want to thank everyone who has read or keff kudos on my stories especially At Last, next chapter should be up tomorrow I hope.

Battle raged on fiercely as Thorin and company fought against a large band of orcs and wargs. Thorin Oakenshield growled as he slashed at an oncoming orc killing it quickly. They started to finish the foul beasts when a cry filled the air. Bilbo. Thorin turned and found Bilbo on the ground a warg about to finish the hobbit.

Thorin began running towards the hobbit but Kili's arrows got their first and the warg went down. Bilbo didn't get up and Thorin knew something was wrong.   
He trusted the others to finish the enemy and he went to the hobbit and he saw a large amount of blood, so much he couldn't tell how much was Bilbo's.  
"Bilbo!"

The hobbit whimpered, his breathing ragged.

"Bilbo where are you injured" Thorin asked though it sounded more like a demand.

"S..side....l..leg..." Bilbo managed stuttering.

Thorin cursed and looked at both places, the wounds were deep. "Oin!" Thorin yelled and the healer came and examined Bilbo quickly and started issuing orders on what he needed and quickly. 

Bilbo whimpered though he tried to be quiet Oin soothed him a bit and had Thorin hold Bilbo since he was closest. Oin tied a strip of cloth tightly above the cut on Bilbo's leg to stop or at least slow the bleeding while he took care of his side. As the wound was cleaned Bilbo bit his lip trying not to cry out.

Thorin held him and tried to distract him a bit, well and to help himself as well as he hated seeing Bilbo in such pain.

Bilbo tried to focus on Thorin but the pain was so great and he cried out finally.

The others could only watch helplessly as they couldn't really help not unless Oin needed something. Their hearts ached for the hobbit.

The wound was finally clean and stiched before he put an herb mixture over it, he didn't care for elves but he would not deny their herb mixtures were a wonder and was glad he had it. He had Thorin raise Bilbo up a bit and the side wound was bandaged before he could give his attention to the leg wound.

Bilbo tried to be brave be he would cry out and tears ran down his cheeks.

"My brave hobbit, your doing so well"Thorin said wiping tears away.

Bilbo whimpered and after what seemed like forever Oin was finished.

"We can't risk moving him, we have to make camp here" he said. The others saw to it as Bilbo turned his head into Thorin's thigh, fresh tears on his cheeks.

"Shhh, its alright Bilbo its alright" Thorin said softly running his fingers through the hobbits hair. 

Oin came back with something for the pain and soon Bilbo was out.

"Thorin...I've done what I can....he is still in danger, he has lost much blood"

Thorin nodded slowly and seemed to hold Bilbo closer he couldn't loose the hobbit, not now, not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you everyone for the hits and kudos such a nice way to wake up before going to work. :)

Thorin didn't leave Bilbo's side and ran his fingers through the hobbits curls. When Bilbo had become so important to him he wasn't sure, he was suddenly first in his mind when he woke and stayed there nearly all day most days. He couldn't loose him now, not years after their journey why had he finally gone to the shire to visit? Why had he asked the hobbit to come see Erebor rebuilt? If he hadn't Bilbo would still be nice and safe in his hobbit hole, not possibly going to die.

No he couldn't think like that, Bilbo was tougher then he looked and he would be alright. Right? Oh how he was hopeless he knew damn well why he had went to the shire and what would happen if Bilbo died. Bilbo was his one and he had been the last to see it. He had missed the halfling when he had left with Gandalf to return to the shire. He had wanted to beg him to stay, but his pride had stopped him, and so he watched the hobbit leave and thought he'd never see him again. 

When he hadn't been able to take it anymore and more then one hit to his head from his sister he made his decision. He told Fili he was in charge until he got back but after his protesting and Dis telling him she would watch after things. So Thorin and most the company headed for the shire. Turning down the familiar path to Bag End they had ignored all the looks they had gotten. Finally before them was the round green door of his hobbit.

Thorin dismounted his pony and went to the door and knocked. He heard a muffled thunk then Bilbo's voice yelling he was coming. The door opened and Thorin had honestly thought Bilbo was going to faint.

"T..Thorin?"

"Hello Master Burglar" Thorin said.

The others greeted him as well and shocked Bilbo let them in. "What brings all of you here? I would think its well hectic running a kingdom"

"It can be, but we decided it has been far too long since we have seen you laddie" Balin said.

"Well welcome, can I get anyone anything?"

They each got something and they chatted telling Bilbo of Erebor now.

"It sounds wonderful"

"Why don't you come see it" Thorin said.

"You mean travel? I haven't traveled since I returned"

"Please Bilbo come see Erebor" Kili said. It was between all of them Bilbo finally agreed. None could have predicted the attack by a pack of orcs and wargs after leaving Rivendell.

Thorin watched as Fili came over and covered Bilbo with a travel cloak so he would be warm enough, he remembered he didn't handle cold too well. 

"Bilbo's strong uncle, he'll make it"

"I hope your right Fili, I cannot lose him" Thorin said caressing Bilbo's cheek. "Not now when I wish to claim him as mine"

Fili nodded with a smile and went to finished helping set up camp and get a fire going.

Thorin settled into keep watch and for the first time, prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company reflects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the hits and kudos the dwarves are happy. Also sorry this is so short, caught the bug going round and haven't got the next part ready. So a little tide over for now.

Oin checked Bilbo every little bit and didn't like the amount of blood on the bandages, the wounds were deep and he had done what he could. He rubbed his face he knew his like the others that if Bilbo died, Thorin would follow.

Ori, Dori and Nori talked amongst themselves now and then looking to where Thorin sat with Bilbo. Ori was upset as he was one of the closest to Bilbo and Dori wrapped an arm around his shoulder and let him cry silently.

Bifur kept first watch though none were sleeping, none of them could not really. Not knowing what would happen.

Bombur made a simple meal for the others it was the only thing he could do.

Oin sat by the fire just staring into it, thinking of the first time they met Bilbo. Gloin paced now and then looking to the unconscious hobbit, shook his head and would pace some more.

Bofur was hurting just like Ori as he had gotten close to Bilbo and he wanted the hobbit to live, he was a good and caring soul.

Dwalin didn't stray too far from Thorin in case he was needed, namely he would be the one to keep Thorin from doing something stupid if they lost the hobbit.

Balin sat by the fire looking now and then to their king and his one and he wiped his eyes a bit. It would be a terrible thing to lose such a soul as Bilbo Baggins.

Fili and Kili sat close by their uncle, well as close as they could. They thought of Bilbo as family and had for some time, the hobbit having treated them like sons and Kili tried to hide his tears. "He'll make it" Fili kept saying as he held his brother and hoped he wouldn't be proven wrong. It would kill their Uncle to loose Bilbo.

They looked to Oin to keep their hobbit alive and Thorin from following if Bilbo died.

For now Bilbo held his own but would he make it until morning was the question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and hits the dwarves are happy.

Bilbo was in pain, felt like Bombur had fallen on him, and why was it so hot? He felt sluggish and couldn't remember where he was. Someone was talking...he knew that voice....who's voice was it...wait it was Thorin! What was Thorin doing here and not in Erebor? Wait they had come to visit, they were all going to Erebor. There was battle, wargs and orcs. 

Why was he so hot, he whimpered he hurt so badly he tried to tell Thorin, he needed the pain to stop. He heard Thorin's voice soothing him, telling him to fight he was strong that he loved him, sorry it had taken him so long to realize it. He needed him to live for he was his one and only there would be no other for him.

Thorin kept constant watch and only left when he had to relieve himself, he held Bilbo's hand and bathed his face with a cool cloth. Each whimper that escaped the hobbits unconscious form tore at Thorin's heart, he wanted to take the pain away, to help in some way more then what he was doing. He begged him to live, he loved him he had to live.

Oin came and checked the wounds he didn't like the way they looked and they needed to be cleaned again. He got what was needed and had Dwalin move Thorin out if his way and had Balin help him. Even though he was unconscious Bilbo released pained sounds and whimpers and struggled a bit but Balin kept him still.

Dwalin tightened his hold on Thorin keeping him from interfering. "Let them work Thorin, they need to do this so he has a chance"

Thorin knew Dwalin was right but it hurt him to see Bilbo hurting so much.

The wounds were cleaned and rebandaged, Oin sighed the hobbit burned with a fever they had to get it down before too much damage could be done and he went looking for something to help. He feared the hobbit was running out of time unless he could do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short on this one, so who should come to the rescue, cast your votes!


	5. Chapter 5

The night seemed to stretch forever as Thorin kept vigil over Bilbo he was burning with fever. Oin did what he could but it was only so much he could do he feared Bilbo would be gone by morning, but didn't have the heart to tell Thorin. 

Oin was checking Bilbo again when the sounds of horses could be heard.

The dwarves drew their weapons prepared to fight and were almost relieved to see Gandalf.

Gandalf rode to them. "Hand me Bilbo, there is not much time" 

They looked at him like he was crazy. 

"If you want him to live hand him to me and join me in Rivendell" Gandalf said. 

"Gandalf how do we know he will survive if we hand him over" Balin said.

"Trust in me, trust in Lord Elrond"

Thorin was torn but he would rather Bilbo live and he be indebted to Elrond. Gently he scooped Bilbo up and carried him to Gandalf who accepted the unconscious hobbit. "If he dies wizard no one will be safe from my wrath"

With a nod Gandalf nodded and turned his horse kicking it into a gallop. Mounting their ponies the dwarves followed. 

Elrond waited in the healing house for Gandalf the half elf had everything he believed he would need, Gandalf laid Bilbo down on the bed Elrond indicated. Elrond examined both wounds, the dwarf healer had done well but he would take over. Elrond got started speaking in elvish as he worked trying to save the hobbits life using his ring to assist. 

Elrond was finishing with Bilbo by the time the dwarves arrived and Lindir greeted them and led them to the healing house. "My lord, the dwarves are here"

"Let them in" Elrond said tucking Bilbo in. "Welcome back to Rivendell, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain"

"Bilbo?"

"I have done what I can with hope his fever will break soon, for now he rests comfortably. You nay see him" Elrond said taking thorin to see Bilbo. 

The hobbit didn't look quite as pale and Thorin went to him and took his hand. He saw the small bowl of water with a clean rag, dipping it in the water he gently wiped Bilbo's face. Elrond smiled and left letting them be.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin sat beside Bilbo's beside refusing to leave the hobbit alone, Elrond gave up trying to get him out of the room and had the dwarfs meals sent in. Fili and Kili were often with him and Thorin had s bemused expression, despite the situation, when his nephews brought in a large vase of flowers in saying Bilbo would like them. 

The others came and went and Balin tried again to get Thorin to rest. "Your no good to him if your on the verge of passing out"

Thorin sighed he knew Balin was right and Elrond offered him the bed in the next room and Thorin finally laid down drifting into a semi restless sleep. Balin gently bathed Bilbo's face with a cool cloth and said gently. "You have to wake up laddie, Thorin needs you. We all do" he added and kept watch. 

Thorin ended up sleeping longer then he had figured he would have and got up and went back to Bilbo and found Dwalin there. "Dwalin?"

"No change"

Thorin nodded and sat down when Dwalin got up. "He'll wake Thorin"

Thorin nodded and was soon alone again, this pattern continued for another couple days when Thorin dozed Bilbo started to stir.

Bilbo ached all over and he managed to force his eyes open, he was thirsty and seeing something out of the corner of his eye he looked and saw Thorin. "Thorin..." Bilbo managed his voice horce.

It was enough and Thorin jolted awake and the smile that graced his face sent Bilbo's heart a flutter. "Bilbo... I am so very glad your awake" 

"How...long...water..."

"A fee days" Thorin said and filled the goblet and have Bilbo sips at a time until he had enough. Fili and Kili happened to be coming to check on Bilbo and saw him awake.

They charged the bed and hugged him.

"Oh my boys" Bilbo breathed and relaxed. 

"Easy" Thorin said scolding his nephews.

Bilbo smiled tiredly. "It's alright...Thorin..." 

"Your recovering, and they don't need to be so rough"

The boys protested saying they would never hurt him, he was their uncle too.

That surprised Bilbo. "You...do...?"

They nodded looking sheepish.

"Thank you..." Bilbo said a smile on his face.

The brothers smiled and hugged Bilbo again and Thorin grumbled. 

Bilbo smiled managing a soft laugh. 

"Fili you and your brother go let the others know Bilbo is awake and Elrond"

They nodded and left.

Thorin took Bilbo's hand. "I feared you were lost"

"I was...but I kept...hearing your voice" Bilbo said. 

Thorin kissed the smaller hand. "I love you Bilbo Baggins"

Bilbo started to respond when the others came in and all talked at once.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks and everything, this story comes to and end but if you'd like more to this one please just comment. :)

Bilbo smiled albeit tiredly as the others all talked at once, he did his best trying to follow the conversations. There were well wishes and how was he feeling and a million others or at least it seemed like it.

Elrond came to the door. “My dear dwarrows, please allow Bilbo to rest”

They reluctantly nodded but they did leave except for Thorin, who had a look on his face that dared the elf lord to remove him from Bilbo’s side. 

Elrond let him stay he examined Bilbo’s wounds and got what he needed to clean them once more.

The hobbit winced now and then as he was tended to but it was understandable considering his wounds. 

“You are a very lucky hobbit Bilbo Baggins” Elrond said as he finished and rebandaged the wounds. “You are to rest and I will have a light meal brought up for you and Master Oakenshield”

Bilbo nodded in thanks and soon enough he and Thorin were left alone again and Bilbo looked at the dwarf. “Thorin, I love you too” 

Thorin smiled brightly and kissed Bilbo deeply. “I will court you properly my dear burglar as soon as you are well, you do accept my courtship don’t you?” Thorin said suddenly worried.

Bilbo smiled. “I do Thorin, I accept your courtship and I hope that you will allow me to court you using some of the ways of my people”

“Of course Bilbo, there is one thing I can do if you’ll allow it”

“And what is that?”

“Bilbo Baggins, will you allow me the honor of placing a courtship bread into your hair? It will show one and all that you are my intended and that when the time is right we will wed”

Bilbo smiled a bright smile even if it was a little weak and pain filled. “Yes! Oh Thorin yes!”

Thorin smiled and pulled a small bead from his pocket. “I made this some time ago but I was too scared to ask you” Thorin admitted before he began to braid a section of Bilbo’s hair that was just long enough. He attached the bead at the end and smiled. “It suits you indeed” 

Bilbo smiled and drifted off still weak and recovering.

They spent weeks in Rivendell for Bilbo’s recovery and only after Elrond was satisfied did he allow them to leave to return to Erebor.

The journey took some time as Thorin didn’t want to push Bilbo too hard even though they had Elronds assurance. Thorin also insisted that Bilbo ride with him so he could rest as they rode in the knowledge that Thorin would never let him fall. At last the lonely mountain came into view and Bilbo smiled. “Home”

Thorin beamed hearing Bilbo say that simple but amazing word as he gazed upon Erebor. “Aye, home” He said and kissed Bilbo deeply even as they rode through the gates to the cheering of all. The king and his mate had come home at last.


End file.
